1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method, apparatus and system for pricing product and more particularly to a method, apparatus and system for the reticle grade and pricing management and more particularly to a method, apparatus and system for pricing a reticle or mask set used in semiconductor fabrication.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Electronic device makers, such as cell phone manufactures, computer manufactures, toy makers, use foundries or IC manufactures to make the chips used in their products. To make the chips, the photolithographic masks or reticles sets are used in the manufacturing process. The reticle sets must be fabricated before the chips can be made. The electronic device makers make preliminary chip designs using chip design programs. The device designers send the preliminary chip designs to foundries or semiconductor manufacturers to make the reticle sets (masks) and then fabricate the devices using the reticle sets (masks).
Foundries need to determine the cost to produce of the reticle sets for the devices. This is a complicated process because each reticle set is customized for the device being manufactured. The foundries use the cost of the reticle set to make business and pricing decisions.
The importance of overcoming the various deficiencies noted above is evidenced by the extensive technological development directed to the subject, as documented by the relevant patent and technical literature. The closest and apparently more relevant technical developments in the patent literature can be gleaned by considering: U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,981 (Lee et al.) that describes a system for reconfigurable gate array cells for automatic engineer change orders. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,588 (Chacon) shows an integrated Fab database and discusses connections to a control system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,177b1 (Lee et al.) discusses tapeout processes in reticle fabrication. U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,943 (Lee) shows a method and apparatus for design modification.